Zach X Erza: Burning Love
by DemonKingZach
Summary: It's been 7 long years. All of the kids of Fairy Tail are now teenagers. A certain someone returns to his childhood friends and guild. How will everyone react? What will Erza do? Read and find out.


Zach X Erza:

Burning Love

Chapter 1: 7 Year Reunion

It was a beautiful, bright sunny day in Magnolia. I stood up on top of a pole staring at Fairy Tail's guild building.

"Man, it hasn't changed a bit." I said as I hopped down from the top of the pole onto the streets.

Then I started walking down towards the guild. As I'm walking, everyone around me was greeting me with warm welcomes back. It had been seven years since I was last in Magnolia. So as I talk to a store clerk for some snacks, I get spotted by Levy. As soon as Levy saw me, she had bolted back to the guild hall. Levy burst through the doors.

"Everyone! Zach has come back!" Levy yelled with extreme joy.

"So he finally came back. Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu said as he raised his fists with enjoyment.

"Natsu? Who are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked Natsu with a curious look.

" Just wait. You'll see him for yourself." Natsu replied to Lucy, still fired up to face Zach.

"Well at least it won't be boring around here now." Gray said with a smile on his face, glad that Zach has returned to town.

"Well now let's not overwhelm the boy now. It has been seven years after all." Makarov said as he stared at the door.

"Yeah." They all said in unison. I approached the doors of Fairy Tail.

"Well here goes nothing." I said as I open the doors with no effort.

"I'm finally back everyone!" I yelled happily to my fellow guild members.

"Welcome back Zach!" Everyone said with happiness and excitement that I had finally returned after seven long years.

"Hey man! How's everything been for ya these past few years?" Gray asked as he walked up to me and did our little handshake we always used to do.

"It's been good. Though I would rather be here with all of my friends." I replied with a smile.

"Hey! Don't be forgetting about me here!" Natsu yelled with determination.

" I didn't forget, Natsu." I replied with smile.

"Hello Zach." Makarov said to me with a serious tone.

"Hello Master Makarov. " I said back in the same type of tone.

"It's been too long, my boy!" Makarov said as he patted my shoulder.

"Yes it has." I said as I smiled. Makarov and I laughed at bit.

"Hi there. You must be who everyone in the guild is talking about. I'm Lucy." Lucy said to me with a smile as she showed her tattoo.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy. My name is Zachary Powell. Everyone calls me Zach for short." I replied with a smile.

"What's all the commotion about?" Erza asked as she walked out into plain view on the second floor.

"Look who's finally came back!" Levy said ecstatically as she points at me.

Erza walks down the stairs and towards the middle of the guild hall.

"Zach? Is that really you?" Erza asked as she looked at me. As soon as she asked I stared back at her and smiled.

"Yeah. It's really me, Erza." I replied as I just continued to stare at her.

Erza dequiped her heartz armor, placed her hands over her mouth and started to cry. I put my arms out to indicate to her to come. Then she runs over to me and tackles me into an embrace.

"I've missed you so much,Zach!" Erza said sobbing into my shoulder.

" I missed you too, Erza." I said as I brought her face up to look at my face.

Everyone just stares as Erza and I held each other in a long embrace.

"Erza likes Zach!" Happy said mischievously to Erza.

"W...what are you talking about Happy?" Erza said as she blushed so much that it matched her crimson hair and covered Happy's mouth.

I just stand there with a slightly confused look.

"What's wrong Erza? Do you have a fever?" I asked as I move the hair covering her forehead out of the way and place my forehead on hers.

Erza notices how close our faces are and starts to blush even more. I notice this and also blush. Then I quickly turn away and cover my madly blushing face. Everyone looks at us and whisper to each other.

"Well you two look very cute together. " Mirajane said with a smile on her face.

"W...what are you talking about , Mirajane? " I say as I blushed even more along with Erza.

"Well with of that aside. I think it's about time I show all of you my new strength. Let's go! " I said as I started to walk outside.

Then everyone follows me outside.


End file.
